


Dirty Wrestling (1k short)

by Heikitsune25



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, M/M, Pokephila, femmboy, girly boy, monster on male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Link isn’t much of a wrestler, but maybe with the fire pokemon, Incineroar’s ‘coaching’, he could learn a thing or two.Tags: Yaoi, monster-on-male, girly boy, anal, lots of cum, rough sex





	Dirty Wrestling (1k short)

Dirty Wrestling

 

Link adjusted the tights that nearly suffocated his rather girlish hips. In an outfit similar to the champion of Hyrule’s Gerudo ‘disguise’, the hero nodded to his opponent on the other side of the wrestling ring.

The fire tiger Pokemon, Incineroar, gave a hearty thumbs up. Showing that he ready to start their friendly spar whenever Link is.

At first Link was a little confused why the wrestling Pokémon would come to him, the master swordsmen and demon king killer for a mock wrestling match and not say Little mac or even Ryu. He is even more confused at the clothes. The modded version of his Gerudo disguise to fit the wrestling theme is something to say the least.

Dark black tights instead of the puffy dark blue pants form before that seemed to only make his already sizable butt look bigger and his hips and the curve of his hips seem to go on for miles. There was a skirt piece to it that spilt in the middle to show off the modest bulge of his dick. The top is the nearly the same but this time it’s even more feminine as it is held together like a bikini top with a string that is tied around his neck like a collar.

It showed it his smooth, lightly toned stomach that still has a scar or two from his fight with the guardians over one hundred years ago. He had golden ties tied around his upper arms and to complete the look he has a fancy eye mask to finish off his wrestler motif. Although he looked like a very girly wrestler that, if it wasn’t for the bulge in the tights, no one would have guess Link was a male. It doesn’t help that his butt, bigger and curvier then most of the female fighters.

Still, even thought it was odd, the hero of Hyrule didn’t mind a fun wrestling match. It would a vast difference form his standard way of fighting and if there was anyone, he wanted to learn the fire cat is his best option.

With a confident smirk, Link lowered himself to get ready for a fun match.

-OOO-

  
Incineroar snarled and growled in lust as he throw his hips up in Link’s tight anus. His thick, ten-inch red rigid covered cock slamming into the Hylian’s fuck hole faster and faster that it blurred in and out of the moaning hylain. Who’s arms and legs were held behind his head in rather popular wrestling move called the full nelson.

“Ahhh~!” Although getting plowed in the rear isn’t a part of the move, it’s quickly becoming Link’s favorite part. With his cock staining his tights with a thick leaking of pre jizz form it being so stiff. Bouncing in the constricting tights that is now sticky with his cum and has a torn hole in it form the firey tiger’s claws.

Apparently, the large cat had taken an interest in Link and had always wanted a go at the cute hylain’s tush but never could muster up the bravery to ask. At first the wrestling match was just a pretext for the beast to ask Link politely for a nice shag, or at least getting to know him better However with the blonde super tight suit, his cute face, and he’s larger, more muscled body rubbing up against Link’s smaller frame, made his lust burn hotter then his own flames.

“Roar!!” It’s understandable while Incineroar would just tear Link’s clothes and plow the girlish hero silly. Slamming his cock into Link’s slick tight fuck hole like a freight train. Growling and moaning as it loving squeeze and wrapped around his brutal pecker.

Link on the other hand didn’t mind in the slightest. Actually, as he felt his cock reach it’s orgasm, he is wondering why the randy feline didn’t just ask him sooner. His eyes rolling back as the pleasure shattered any logical thoughts he has. His balls locking up as his cum, thick and healthy started to race through his shaft.

With rather whoreish moan Link’s cock fried such powerful, profuse strings of cum that is shot through his tights. Thick blast of alabaster flew though the air and on the mat as he bounced on the pokemon’s dick. His anus squeezing around the Pokémon’s cock hard enough that it sent the wrestling tiger on his own orgasm. Slamming his cock completely into Link and fired away with his sweltering hot cum. The heated jizz surging into the waling blonde as his cock jumped and bounced form its own continuous orgasm.

However, Incineroar is far from satisfied and judging form how hard Link’s cock is, neither is he.

Pinning Link to the ground, his body flat on the ground with Incineroar on top, holding Link’s head in a light choke hold, laid his cock even deeper into Link’s ass between his spread legs. The fiery beast laid slammed his cock down even deeper into the blonde’s ass with such force that the first stab of his prick made Link moan and cum from his cock immediately. His ball locking up as they fired a stream of his jizz spurting out as the muscular beast pinned him down and laid into him relentlessly. The ridges of his cock bumped and slide at every sensitive point in the bitch boy’s rear. Keeping his cock hard and eager with every powerful thrust.

“Haa…Haaa~…” It wasn’t hard for Link to willingly submit to the Pokémon’s anal reaming. His tongue hanging out and drooling on the mat as his eyes rolling up in pure bliss as his cock remained hard as steel from the Pokemon practically punching his prostate. The hero of Hyrule was never one to say no to a good lay. Whether it a young village girl wanting a taste of the hero’s blade, or dirty old man looking for to stick his dick into any hole, Link is the first to drop his pants.

Snapping his fangs shut, Incineroar snarled one last time as his cock fired another steamy load of cum deep into the lusty bitch boy’s gut. Both of the locking their bodies up as their seed spilled Link’s on the mat and the wrestling Pokemon in him. Link spewing his seed at every rough hump and heavy deposit of cum is dropped into him. Moaning purring in delight as the Pokemon filled his stomach with his fresh cum like he was a simple cockholster.

Panting, the wrestler pulled his cock out, painting Link’s back and round ass white with the last few sprays of his cock and looked down to both admire his work. He wondered if the hylain was ok as Link twitched and jerk. Weak moans coming out him as his cock shuddered. Leaking a little more cum as his abused rear gasped and oozed out the poekmon’s seed.

“…” Incineroar gave a rather pained looked. He was rather rough with Link and he has a bad feeling the hero may just skin him after this.

However, to his shock he say Link rise a shaky hand up with two fingers. A lustful smile on his lips telling the Pokemon all he needed to know.

He is just as ready for round two as Incineroar is.

 


End file.
